onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Aliases Disambiguation
Delete This category doesn't apply since epithets and alias are not the same thing. A real name is also neither such as on the phoenix disambiguation page. For the others a chapter or episode title is especially neither. I say delete because there isn't enough content for any alias only pages. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, August 30, 2019 (UTC) *'Aliases and epithets' are the same thing which is why they share page. They just have a different purpose: Alias is a name used for concealment and an epithet is used for identification. *'Chapter titles' based on a name (real or not) has been determined many times in the past to be relevant the character ("For the chapter of the same name see..."), but not the chapter. Disambiguations are made to replace the use of multiple s and if there is a in characters pages redirecting to chapters, but not vice-verse, the chapters links in the disambiguation should also the same treatment. *The only reason there there isn't enough content for this is because you remove it. You removed Phoenix, Blackbeard, Lucy, and Gyukimaru, all off which are either epithets and\or aliases. Rhavkin (talk) 21:22, August 30, 2019 (UTC) No they are not. alias noun 1A false or assumed identity. 'a spy operating under the alias Barsad' epithet noun 1An adjective or phrase expressing a quality or attribute regarded as characteristic of the person or thing mentioned. 'old men are often unfairly awarded the epithet 'dirty'' There isn't enough content for it because they don't belong to a category that is definitely a wrong term. Even if it was an epithet category it wouldn't belong because chapter and episode titles are neither. SeaTerror (talk) 05:56, August 31, 2019 (UTC)'' That is a real world definition. In-verse, epithet are also used as assumed identity, like Smoker and Law calling Luffy "Straw Hat". And start reading past the first line. I addressed the chapter and episode topic. Rhavkin (talk) 06:20, August 31, 2019 (UTC) That's an epitet and not an alias. Lucy is an alias. Also you didn't address it since a chapter/episode page can't be part of a category that isn't about them since they're not an alias or epithet of somebody. Characters are. SeaTerror (talk) 06:30, August 31, 2019 (UTC) I know it's an epithet,which is why I said "epithet are also used as assumed identity". And you can't say I didn't addressed it, you can say you didn't understood or you don't agree. Rhavkin (talk) 06:43, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Placed them in both for compromise. Rhavkin (talk) 13:27, September 11, 2019 (UTC) That is not a compromise when it is still blatantly wrong to claim an episode title is an epithet or alias. SeaTerror (talk) 19:04, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Chapters and Episodes titles aren't relevant for the count since they are referencing the character. You don't see a Luffy (Disambiguation) page for all the titles with his name on it. The disambiguation is of the name, not every time the name is used. Rhavkin (talk) 19:08, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Doesn't matter since the category implies it. Categories only apply to things that are direct. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, September 11, 2019 (UTC) So you're saying the episodes and chapters titles shouldn't be in a disambiguation page since its indirect. Rhavkin (talk) 19:33, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Possibly. The category doesn't apply to them regardless since they're episode and chapter titles. SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, September 12, 2019 (UTC) So once those removed the disambiguations can be part of this category. Rhavkin (talk) 01:44, September 13, 2019 (UTC) There's no reason to remove them. The category itself is the issue. SeaTerror (talk) 06:40, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Are you serious!? You just said they probably shouldn't be on disambiguations pages. You don't really think its wise to have a disambiguation page for Luffy with all the episode and chapters title that has his name in them, do you? Rhavkin (talk) 07:12, September 13, 2019 (UTC) No I said this category is the issue since those are not alias' You just want to keep the category because you created it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:35, September 14, 2019 (UTC) No, I created it to better organize the parent category, and I want to keep it because i still think the parent category needs a better organization. You just want to delete it because you don't like it for some reason: First it was the name, then it's the mixed content, and now even though you said the titles should probably be remove (which I agree as pointed out be my Luffy example), you take to personal reason of accusing me of being bias. I've addressed every negative point you've made, so let me ask you this Yes or No question straight: If the titles are removed from the pages, is there anything that prevents those page from being in that category? Rhavkin (talk) 20:28, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguation pages are for everything with similar names. The issue is only the category itself. SeaTerror (talk) 21:47, September 15, 2019 (UTC) So titles and crews that has the word as part of their name shouldn't be on the page, and once they're removed there is no issue with the category. Rhavkin (talk) 21:50, September 15, 2019 (UTC) "The issue is only the category itself. " SeaTerror (talk) 22:17, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Repeating yourself isn't an answer. What is your problem with the category? Rhavkin (talk) 22:18, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Actually it is the answer. I also already said what it was. SeaTerror (talk) 05:06, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Then say it again because obviously you didn't made a very strong point if I can't remember it. Rhavkin (talk) 05:14, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Here, I've addressed all your concerns. Rhavkin (talk) 06:07, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :And before you ask, here is the definition and the source: pseudo name pseudonym; alias; AKA; professional title; assumed name; epithet; label; monicker; handle; nickname; stage name; pen name; nome de plume; alter ego; the artist formerly known as; fictitious id; fake jake; false identity. Rhavkin (talk) 06:14, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Why are you posting a fake definition from urbandictionary when I used an actual real definition from the Oxford dictionary. SeaTerror (talk) 08:01, September 24, 2019 (UTC) FIRST, there were four pages under "Pseudo Names Disambiguation". That violates the category guidelines, thus the category should not exist at the moment. SECOND, I feel like both this and "Pseudo Names" is trying to fit multiple different terms under its umbrella, and is not doing a good job of doing so. Aliases and epithets are not the same thing, and as an example "Gyukimaru" is used in a wildly different way than "Phoenix". With how few pages there already is under this proposed category, I really don't see a need for it to exist at all. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:54, September 24, 2019 (UTC) First, there are a few pages because ST has an issue about the content of the pages. If Sanji's page can be in both Category:Martial Artists and Category:Fighters Who Use Technology, why can't disambiguation ages be both fro aliases, ships, and titles? Of course when having both categories as a compromise, ST refuses. Second, the Pseudo Names, by the supplied definition can mean both alias and epithet, as both falls under Pseudonym, that "Pseudo Name" is derived from, and it sounds better as a category. And if they're not the same, they shouldn't share a page. As long as the wiki consider both terms similar enough to share a page, they can be consider similar enough to share a category title. Rhavkin (talk) 21:05, September 24, 2019 (UTC) You posted a definition from Urbandictionary and expect it to be taken seriously? SeaTerror (talk) 21:27, September 24, 2019 (UTC) I posted the first result from google search, and at least I provided a source for it, and the source does not necessarily mean its the wrong definition. Rhavkin (talk) 21:45, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Urbandictionary is a slang dictionary that anybody can add anything they want to it. I posted actual definitions from a real dictionary. SeaTerror (talk) 22:21, September 24, 2019 (UTC) "Pseudo name" has no issues as an English phrase. Pseudo means fake so it just means fake name. Regardless, I still oppose the category. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:15, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Actually it does because the correct word would be pseudonym. Pseudo name is not a real English term. SeaTerror (talk) 09:12, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Fine, change the name. Rhavkin (talk) 09:14, September 25, 2019 (UTC) The category is wrong regardless. SeaTerror (talk) 18:08, September 26, 2019 (UTC)